


work calendar (what you don’t know…)

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday, Do Not Archive, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, elias being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Martin’s first birthday at the Institute.





	work calendar (what you don’t know…)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of turning 18. This is more than 100 words.

When Elias came down to the library saying he wanted to see Martin specifically, Martin assumed it was to chew him up about his substandard work. Martin knew he wasn’t doing a good enough job, but he was really, really trying. It was just that this was all so new to him still. That and the bills and his mom’s medical expenses were dominating his thoughts.

“Happy birthday,” was the last thing Martin expected him to say.

It must have been a slow work day for Elias. He didn’t seem to be the sort of man who did this regularly. Martin didn’t say anything of that sort though. He was too grateful for the positive attention.

“Thank you,” he hoped he didn’t sound scared, “How did you know that?”

Elias looked in him in a way that might be described as funny, “It was on the work calendar.”

Martin wasn’t aware of any such work calendar. He was still very much a rookie. It was more likely to be something he hadn’t yet come across than some grand conspiracy.

He didn’t have a chance to ask for the specifics before Elias leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t in any way Martin’s first kiss. There had been that boy in history class before he dropped out. But this was certainly his first kiss to include tongue quite like this.

Elias looked Martin up and down after breaking away, “Twenty-six, right?”

Martin swallowed, “Uh, yeah.”

There was a deeply amused look in Elias’s eye as if Martin had said something hilarious. It made Martin uncomfortable even if there was no way he knew that was a bold faced lie. He didn’t mind it so much that he wouldn’t let Elias kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
